


蜜月的正确度过方法

by Izutoki_Ana



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izutoki_Ana/pseuds/Izutoki_Ana





	蜜月的正确度过方法

“我警告你狗屎头，接下来的十天你要是敢再给我打电话你就死定了！”爆豪胜己愤怒的吼声从听筒那边传过来，隐约还能听见一点点来自绿谷出久的试图安抚他的声音，但是因为爆豪胜己旺盛的火气，使得那点安抚和劝慰显得格外的微不足道。  
切岛锐儿郎识趣地赶紧挂了电话。就算再神经大条，和爆豪认识了这么久了，他也多少学会了些回避对方怒火的方法。可这并不代表他就能理解好友发火的缘由，回过头看向上鸣和濑吕的时候，眼神里居然有几分无辜。

“我做错什么了吗？”事务所的事情及时向负责人汇报不是应该的吗？  
濑吕无奈地摇了摇头，上鸣则走过去拍了拍他的肩膀：“早跟你说过不要再在这种时候给他打电话。”

“打扰别人谈恋爱本身就是错误啊，童贞切岛。”

早在电话铃声刚响起的时候，绿谷出久的脑子里就拉响了警报。  
彼时他正被自家的Alpha按在酒店的大床上，半推半就地任他扯开自己的衬衫领口将它拉至肩头挂着，胸前敏感的两点在接触到微凉的空气后微微挺起一些，似乎在邀请对方来爱抚。  
然后他们就听见了来自爆豪胜己手机的hard rock，超大音量的摇滚乐几乎要将单膝跪在床边的爆豪胜己直接震到地上去。  
手机铃声是爆豪胜己还在潮爆牛王事务所的时候由事务所专门为他创作的英雄专属个人曲目，演唱者还特别邀请了他当年的老师布雷森特·麦克，作为爆心地的正式出道宣传和推广，非常符合他一贯的风格。绿谷出久作为一个实力英雄宅加爆心地忠实粉丝加麦克的忠实听众一度也非常喜欢这首歌，甚至还专门买了CD收藏。  
可是这几天，这首曲子却渐渐让他觉得困扰起来，以至于才刚听到前奏，就觉得脑仁生疼。

不为别的，只因为每次这电话都来的不合时宜。  
绿谷出久想了想他们总共也不过只有两个星期的蜜月假期，可这说长不长说短不短的假期的前四天（包括今天）却都在爆豪胜己和他进行亲密接触的时候接到来自事务所的电话，也难怪爆豪胜己会发火。  
第一天的时候他们正互相撕扯着对方的衣服跌跌撞撞地往浴室走，放在爆豪胜己口袋里本就摇摇欲坠的手机就突然尖叫着掉到了地上；第二天则是在沙滩礁石的后面，爆豪胜己正揽着绿谷出久的腰亲吻他，听到电话的响声差点没把它直接丢进海里；第三天的时候爆豪胜己就后悔自己为什么没把这该死的电话丢进海里了，因为他刚刚分开绿谷出久打着颤的大腿蓄势待发，那个要命的玩意儿又令人烦躁地打断了他。  
他们也并不是每时每刻都想着这些事，更不是每时每刻都在做这些事。爆豪胜己确实是个不怎么掩饰自己欲望的人，绿谷出久虽然大多数时候纵容他，却不是什么时候都会应允。一是因为害羞，一是因为他的体力着实没办法和身为职业英雄的Alpha相提并论。  
可偏巧每次绿谷出久不拒绝爆豪胜己的时候，这恼人的电话就开始了它的演唱。  
再高的兴致都受不了这样折腾，连着三天下来爆豪胜己的脸上几乎已经明晃晃的挂着四个大字——欲求不满，就连绿谷出久这种非发情期对性事没有什么追求的人都有点经受不住。

结果今天又是这样。

爆豪胜己几乎要怀疑自己的那几个好朋友好同学好同事好哥们是故意的了，偏偏每次都赶在他这边箭在弦上的时候开始搞事情，当真是忍无可忍。  
再这样下去是个正常人都会阳痿的。

挂了电话后爆豪胜己把手里的现代化设备丢到了一旁，心想古早时期的信使肯定不会这么不识相地在这种时候招惹自己，就算真的打断了自己的好事，也不至于让人有气没处发。  
他总不能把气出在废久的头上，过去的校园暴力就够傻逼了，惹出了一堆麻烦事不说还弄丢了人，现在他可不想再摊上个家暴的坏名声。

更何况，不管怎么说废久都是自己的人了，自己的所有物，弄坏了总归是心疼的。

他又不是还是那个十三四岁的毛头小子。

爆豪胜己推开半步在床边站好，柔软的床垫因为他起身的动作而晃了晃，被他的膝盖压出来的小坑正在一点点地复原。他看了看从床上坐起来的绿谷出久，刚才他接电话的工夫，对方已经把被他扯得乱七八糟的衣领又好好拉了起来，肩膀那块儿的布料还皱巴巴的，倒是没把扣子扣上。  
爆豪胜己发现了这点儿微妙的细节，不仅如此，他还发现了绿谷出久晕红的脸颊，和他稳稳放在床上一动也不敢动的屁股。  
除此之外，还有空气中几不可察的香甜味道。

看来今天是不一样的。

“继续？”爆豪胜己明知故问。  
绿谷出久不出所料地烧红了脸，迅速地低下了头，像是想要钻到床底下去一样，用着蚊子般的声音轻轻地挤出了个字：“嗯。”

爆豪胜己完全不能理解他们的关系都到了这种程度了还有什么可害羞的，可是Alpha的控制欲和保护欲却都在这样的行为之下得到了满足，这让他并不算反感绿谷出久的这种行为，相反还让他有些隐隐的愉悦。  
他揽着绿谷出久的后背和膝弯将他抱起来，一边与他交换着一个黏腻的亲吻，一边蹬掉自己的拖鞋带着他倒向大床的中央，柔软的被褥和床垫缓冲了倒下的力度，把他们包裹进白花花的棉料里。  
爆豪胜己的手顺着绿谷出久的腰侧滑进去，上移的时候动作有些急迫，以至于不小心崩开了几粒纽扣。他知道等绿谷出久清醒过来一定会因为他的这种败家行为而絮叨个不行，不过想着这种情况下Omega显然没有多余的精力再去在意这些。  
指尖和掌心接触到的是Omega丝毫不输于高级布料的柔软细腻的皮肤，虽然比之其它的Omega这具身体要略微强壮一些，因为勤于锻炼而附着一层薄薄的肌肉，又因为之前的遭遇而留下了几处疤痕，但这丝毫不影响手感，不过于健壮却又富有弹性，可以说是恰到好处。  
爆豪胜己可不喜欢那种比女人还女人的弱鸡。

Omega的身体迅速的变的火热，下部的几枚扣子被打开使他带着点麦色的皮肤裸露出来，因为时长在外面追着各种英雄进行拍摄搜集素材，绿谷出久的肤色看起来比爆豪胜己还要深上些许。  
爆豪胜己只不过是俯身在他的乳尖轻轻舔弄了一下，绿谷出久就不由自主地向后蹭着想要逃离，喉咙里发出极细弱的呜咽，压抑不住又不愿让自己的Alpha听到。  
身体的过于敏感和羞耻心的过于旺盛让他尴尬得无法自处，他不得不承认早在他们接吻的时候，他的身体就已经为对方的进入做好了准备，如果现在小胜拉下他的裤子，就能看到他的内裤湿成一片，甚至被贪婪的穴口吸入了几分。

就算是绿谷出久也不得不承认，这几天下来他也被吊足了胃口，就算大脑依旧清醒，身体却已经诚实地发出了信号。  
缠绵在他们之间的信息素就是最好的证明。

爆豪胜己也确实是个优秀的行动派，在他的身上耕耘片刻，成功让两人炽热的呼吸喷洒在对方的身上之后，便扯下了那条碍事的裤子。绿谷出久不由自主地收起双腿想要遮掩几分，而在爆豪胜己的眼里这完全就是欲盖弥彰了。他强硬地扶着他的膝盖打开，绿谷出久只是大腿抖了两下便顺服下来，扭过头将半张苹果似的脸掩藏进被子中。  
爆豪胜己揉了把他蓄势待发的小东西，手心便感觉到了那里的潮湿，他摸到他的身后，把手从他那老土的平角内裤的缝隙中探进去，很快便感受到了那滴着水的小口一张一合的吸吮。

爆豪胜己简直无法控制自己的欲望了，他也不需要在控制。他带着绿谷出久，他的合法伴侣，他的Omega一起沉浮在欲海里，以至彼此都变得餍足。

直到夜色黑沉时，爆豪胜己才将意识已经模糊不清的绿谷出久清理干净塞进换好的被子里，他轻轻地帮他把被角掖好，看着他卷曲的头发和舒展的眉眼，突然有些不明白当年的自己为什么会觉得他碍眼到不行。

明明现在在他的眼里，这个人可是世界上最最可爱的Omega了。

不，应该是全世界最可爱的那个人才对。


End file.
